Never Deny
by Starry Wonders
Summary: WyattChris Slash, Incest. Wyatt discovers that he is unable to say no to Chris...


**Title:** Never Deny

**Author:** Starry Wonders

**Rating:** R – for mature readers only.

**Characters:** Wyatt/Chris

**Warnings:** Incest, Slash. If you are offended by them, please don't read the story.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Charmed or any characters of the show. So please don't sue.

**Summary:** Wyatt/Chris Slash, Incest. Wyatt discovers that he is unable to say no to Chris.

**Author's note:** This is my first slash story. Please read and review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt Halliwell loved and adored his younger brother more than anything or anyone else in this world.

How could he not? They shared brotherly bond, one so strong that allowed them to share each other's feelings and thoughts.

Granted, Wyatt as a baby had initially been jealous of Chris for taking away attention from him. But the moment Chris looked at him such adoration and love, Wyatt's jealously flew right out the window.

As they grew older, their bond grew stronger as did their love for one another.

Wyatt took on the role of a protector, shielding Chris from any harm or danger.

And giving Chris anything he desired and wanted.

Wyatt had never been able to say no Chris.

He discovered that fact as they grew older...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chris, no! That's mine! You play with your toys!" three-year old Wyatt told his one year brother and snatched the toy from his small chubby hands.

As soon the toy was snatched from Chris, Wyatt saw that his little brother's face had became very sad and tears gathered in his big blue-green eyes. He reached out to Wyatt, silently asking for the toy back.

Seeing such look on his little brother's face, he sucked in a deep breath and felt like he had been punched in gut. He immediately regretted the decision to snatch the toy from his hands.

"I am sorry Chris..." he immediately apologized in soft voice.

"Here...please don't cry Chris...I am sorry..." He said and hand the toy back in his little hands.

Wyatt watched with fascination as Chris's face formed big smile and let out a small giggle with so much happiness.

He smiled back at his little brother. And was very glad that he made Chris very happy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they grew up, Wyatt soon learned that even though he was a very powerful being, he was completely helpless and defenseless against Chris and his tactics.

It was Chris's lost puppy-eye look that got to him. Just one look from him, and Wyatt found it impossible to deny him.

"Chris, we really shouldn't...it's not right..." a fourteen-year Wyatt weakly protested, knowing well it was useless to argue with his little brother.

"I don't care! Besides, you taught me everything else!" Chris argued back.

"This is different..." Wyatt pointed out.

"Wyatt...please..." pleaded Chris once more and licked his lips.

"But what if someone finds out," whispered Wyatt, protesting once more, even though he knew his resolve was beginning to melt.

"Nobody will find out. I won't tell. And you won't tell. Please...I just want to learn..." Chris softly said and moved closer to him.

And once more, Wyatt found impossible to deny Chris...

So, he closed the distance between them, towering over Chris. He then slowly bent down and kissed him on the mouth that eagerly met his...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt cursed himself for being so weak.

His mouth hummed softly for weeks from that kiss, making him remember feel and smell of Chris…

He knew he shouldn't have kissed Chris no matter how much he pleaded for it. They were brother. It was wrong and sinful.

Chris was young and curious. But he was the older one. He should have known better.

Chris made him weak. He couldn't say no to him...he's never been able to...

He let out cry of frustration and despair. Despite of him acknowledging the wrongfulness of the act, Wyatt wanted to do it again, longed to do it again...and again.

And that fact made Wyatt want to shout and cry out even more.

He couldn't help himself. He tried to deny it. He tried to make himself believe that he didn't enjoy the kissing, didn't enjoy the moans and whispered that escaped Chris's lips, didn't feel the jolts of excitement as Chris's warm and soft tongue tangled with his own, making Wyatt delirious with such pleasure and delight that he never had felt before.

So when Chris came to him again later on, asking him to show him once more, Wyatt eagerly complied, even though he knew Chris really didn't need to practice kissing at all.

As soon as Chris reached up to lower his mouth down to his own, he gave in and captured his soft and sweet lips and kissed him deeply...again and again...

Just like he dreamed of doing each night...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt knew for sure that he was going to hell...

He was burning in there for eternity...

"Wyatt! Wyatt! Please, I need you," sixteen-year old Chris pleaded with desperation as he hungrily kissed his lips, his mouth devouring his.

Wyatt allowed him to kiss him and sighed and moaned with pleasure as Chris ran his hands all over his body, stroking it masterfully, making it come alive...

"Wyatt, let me love you!" Chris moaned against his lips and kissed him again and again, swallowing his moans and cries of pleasure.

And as always, he found himself unable to deny Chris.

"Yes," he answered immediately.

And let Chris remove his clothes from his body, kissing and stroking him as he went.

And watched with hunger as Chris removed his own clothes, baring his beautiful body to his gaze, making Wyatt even crazier with need and ache.

Chris was beautiful...and he was all his...always...

"Chris, Chris, Chris," he moaned as they finally joined their bodies together and moved together in perfect rhythm that carried them both towards ecstasy.

Yes, he was definitely going to hell.

But he didn't care. Not anymore. Not when it felt so right and perfect.

"I love you Wy," Chris murmured as he wrapped himself around his body.

"And I love you Chris," he whispered back, smiling at how happy and content Chris seemed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bianca?" twenty-five year old Wyatt asked with surprised look as he held the door open.

"Hi, Wyatt. I am sorry to bother you. I am looking for Chris. I need to speak to him, is he around?" she asked urgently.

"No" he shortly replied. "Why? What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Well, he...he broke up with me this morning..." she said with voice breaking.

"Oh," was all he said. "Why?" he then asked.

"He said we needed to take a break from one another for a while!" she said with little anger.

"I see,"

"Look, lately things have been little tense between us, okay. But, that's normal. What couple doesn't go through some rough time? I just want to talk to him! I want to understand," she explained.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that and I understand," said Wyatt with sympathy.

"Can you let him know that I need to see and talk to him please?"

"Of course. I'll let him know," he replied.

"Okay. Thanks Wyatt," she said and shimmered out of the room.

Wyatt sighed. God he hated lying. But he really was sorry for Bianca.

He closed the door and made his way back to his bedroom.

"That was Bianca..." he announced as he entered the room and made his way back to bed.

"Oh," replied Chris who lay on the bed, under the red silk covers, looking like an angel.

Wyatt sat on the bed, facing Chris, staring at him.

"She is looking for you and wants to talk to you."

"I see."

"She was hoping to find you here. But I told her I haven't seen you today yet..."Wyatt added.

"That's good..." he murmured as he stared at Wyatt's lips and leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

Wyatt retuned his kiss and pulled away slowly. "Maybe we should talk about this...Chris..." he began.

"No...not now Wyatt."

"But..."

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Chris demanded as he grabbed back of his neck and pulled his mouth down once more.

And just as always, Wyatt obeyed...

There was no point to argue...not anymore.

After all, he's never been good at saying no to Chris.

The End.


End file.
